1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to image forming apparatuses such as a copying machine, and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus having a display for displaying the number of copies as well as displaying the magnification.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Copying machines conventionally known include one having a display for displaying the number of copies as well as displaying the magnification (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Gazette No. 246077/1987).
In this type of copying machine, there is provided a clear key for clearing, when the number of copies or the magnification is erroneously set, the set contents. The conventional copying machine is so adapted that both the number of copies and the magnification currently set are cleared when the clear key is depressed.
When copies are made using the above described conventional copying machine, an operator sets the number of copies and the magnification before the star of copying. It is assumed &hat the magnification is erroneously set when the magnification is set after setting the number of copies. In this case, the operator depresses the clear key so as to set the magnification again. Then, not only the magnification but also the number of copies already set is cleared. Consequently, the operator must set the number of copies already set again, so that the operation is laborious. On the other hand, it is assumed that the number of copies is erroneously set when the number of copies is set after setting the magnification. Also in this case, the operator must set the magnification already set again in the above described manner.